Hollyleaf Rising
by Neverre
Summary: Ashfur reveals his knowledge at the gathering like he always intended to and it turns out that he knew Leafpool's secret from the beginning, meanwhile Squirrelflight dissapears into the tunnels and, caught in the midst of it all will Hollyleaf rise to power or be beaten down by the very cats she once trusted with her life?
1. The gathering

Hollyleaf rising

A fanfiction by Neverre

Hollyleaf is my favorite character and i just

_HAD _to write a fanfiction about her so...

I hope you like it!

* * *

What if Hollyleaf never killed Ashfur?  
What if her life was shattered at that gathering,  
so, so long ago?  
She was frozen... !  
At that moment she- she was terrified, why?  
Why was Ashfur so bent on ruining everything she ever held dear?  
But no, she had held herself back biding her time Gaining power, she had long awaited this moment.  
She was to be the deputy! She _had_ to be the deputy!  
Ha! She had waited so long... "Hollystar..." she Muttered smiling she would be Hollystar soon...  
She just had to get rid of Firestar...  
"Oh, but you want to know how this happened?"  
Hollyleaf growled "How cute, you little twolegs think this is just a storybook well... i'ts NOT."  
"This is my life, plain and simple." Corrupted, Her life seized by the endless pain of being a Half-breed! She would show them!  
"Oh, well heres how it happened, Enjoy yourselves little twolegs!"

* * *

It was a couple nights after the fire, Hollyleaf still had the acrid scent of burning forest in her nose.  
She had tried to forget about Ashfurs words,  
but it was impossible how could she forget?  
Those five words that had shattered her mind,  
Forever.  
"I am not your mother."  
Squirrelflight had said, and now Ashfur was about to reveal it to the entire forest.  
It went against the entire warrior code, the thing that had guided her entire life, at least... until now.  
She got up, "Hello?" she Meowed "Huh..."  
"Hollyleaf!" Firestar yowled "The gathering!"  
'Oh my Starclan!' Hollyleaf thought as she raced out of the warriors den to join the patrol going to the gathering "Did I miss anything?"  
"Nope." Mewed Jayfeather, She found it creepy the way he seemed to stare at you even if you knew he was blind.  
"Oh, O.K." She murmured as the patrol padded out of camp. "You know what's going to happen, right?"  
"Yeah." "Are you going to try and stop it?" "No, that would mean killing Ashfur... " "Yeah, but theres got to be another way!" "I don't think so... i've been trying to figure it out for what? A quarter moon I think... "  
Thats when Hollyleaf tripped and fell in the lake.  
Jayfeather laughed "What's going on?" Lionblaze meowed as he padded over to them "Hollyleaf fell into the lake." Jayfeather meowed innocently "Well are you going to pull her out, or let her drown?"  
"I'm blind."

"Duh."

"Well you get her, its not like I can swim!

" "Oh yeah." Lionblaze meowed through a mouthful of Hollyleaf's fur.  
"Well thank you for getting me out so soon!" Hollyleaf spluttered sarcastically "Now lets catch up to the rest of the patrol." as they were sprinting forward to catch up with the patrol Lionblaze asked "What were you two talking about?" "Ashfur... "  
They both replied in unison, "Oh... " .  
They walked in silence the rest of the way to the gathering.

When they arrived at the fallen tree they had to wait for Riverclan to go across before them.  
As they were walking across the fallen tree dodging branches and what not Jayfeather slipped, the only reason he didn't fall? He grabbed onto Hollyleaf's tail, with his claws... _Ouch_. "Gah! Let go of me you  
stupid furball!" Hollyleaf yowled before realizing that it was Jayfeather "Oh sorry... " She muttered quietly "It's okay." mewed Jayfeather. Hollyleaf was too embarassed to wonder how Jayfeather managed to get her tail.

When they got across the fallen tree Hollyleaf greeted what seemed like an endless tide of cats. it seemed like she would just be greeting other cats forever.  
"Ughh..." Hollyleaf growled under her breath as she greeted Crowfeather... Wait, Crowfeather?  
He didn't even like her! wait... scratch that he had never even _met_ her!  
Oh well, not like it matters anyways. But what was that in his eyes?

Love.

I don't mean _love_ love, I mean like a queen and her kit love.  
but how could that be?  
could he possibly be her father?

* * *

W00t!

Took me about ehh 2 days?

~Neverre


	2. Bad parentage

Eh never mind whatever I saw in Crowfeather's eyes must have been something else...  
Leopardstar said something but I wasn't listening I was too busy waiting for what I knew  
would soon come, Ashfur would reveal her secret.  
I waited for Leopardstar to finish, suddenly Firestar stood.  
But before he could say a single word Ashfur jumped up just like I knew he would and said  
"Firestar, if you don't mind I would like to say something." Firestar sighed "Okay but keep it short,  
you really should've talked to me beforehand though." He meowed.  
"Thank you, Firestar." Ashfur mewed evilly,  
"I have something very important to say..." He purred "Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather are not  
Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's kits!" He hissed,  
every word lingering on his tongue torturing me more and more, second by second waiting for  
Me to shatter and run away.  
I couldn't run away! I was bolted in place waiting for the very cats I had grown up with to turn on me,  
the traitor... I was a half-breed I didn't know it back then but I was sure that for Squirrelflight to  
have to take me in... I knew that I probably had bad parentage, I just wasn't prepared for how bad it  
was.

There were murmurs of disbeleif yowls of anger and just faintly just one tiny little whimper coming  
coming from the direction of Squirrelflight I saw a flash of ginger fleeing the crowd, I followed it.

After trudging through the forest catching thorns on her pads and in her fur and generally feeling  
miserable Hollyleaf caught up to Squirrelflight "The tunnels!" Hollyleaf gasped!

"How did you know?" Hollyleaf asked

"About the tunnels? Squirrelflight countered

"Yup."

"I saw Lionblaze sneaking into them one night when he was an apprentice."

"So it's Lionblazes fault that were here!"

"Pretty much."

And that 'Pretty much' ended our conversation.  
Squirrelflight dove into the tunnels and I didn't dare follow her, I had heard Jayfeather's stories  
about cats going missing in the tunnels back in the times when the tribe of rushing water had  
lived near the lake.

Those stories had scared her half to death just the thought of being trapped in the tunnels  
and drowning during the next rain fall, or worse yet the stories about the trapped cats who had  
slowly starved to death...

* * *

Just a quick chapter for you all!


	3. What Ashfur Really Knew

Hollyleaf Rising

Chapter Three  
What Ashfur Really Knew

"Hollyleaf!"  
I swiveled my ears towards Lionblaze's call,  
"Yes?"  
Lionblaze skidded into the clearing looking like he had seen a Dark Forest cat, which for a second I thought he had,  
"Ashfur... Ashfur knew who our father was..."  
"Who... ?"  
"...Crowfeather."  
"Crowfeather... Windclan... ?"  
And with that I ran away. Through the trees, running, running outrunning all the lies, then it hit me, who was our mother?  
I thought back to the nursery stories, all those moons sitting in the nursery listening to Longtail and Mousefur, who was close enough to my mothe- no to Squirrelflight, Squirrelflight is not my mother, who was close enough to Squirrelflight to convince her to pretend to be our mother... Leafpool but Leafpool never had any milk... unless she took parsley after giving birth... I remembered overhearing her and Squirrelflight talking about it once, Squirrelflight... Leafpool... Parsley, it all fits! I remembered Mousefur said before I was born Leafpool had almost run away... With Crowfeather!

I slowly began to walk back to camp, My mind swirling with mixed thoughts. Would I be welcomed back?  
Ignored? Killed... ?  
I had heard of Half-Clan cats being killed before, or driven away and I hadn't even found my power yet! Would I ever find a power, or will I simply look on as my brothers saved the clans?

As I padded towards my clan I noticed a faint scent... Rogue but almost RiverClan... I saw a rustling in the bushes ahead of me,

"Hey who are you?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't I could hurt you."

"Whatever." Meowed the rogue as he walked away... he looked familiar, and had the same white paw and green eyes as my moth- no as _Squirrelflight.  
_I walked blindly through the forest, numb with all I had seen today and slowly as I approached my clan it sank in. I am Half-Clan.

~.~.~.~.~.~

I opened my eyes. It has been a quarter-moon since the gathering, but even my own den mates are afraid of me.  
Today I was on the dawn patrol I got up and looked around Lionblaze was sharing tongues with Cinderpelt, Jayfeather was taking poppy seeds to Mousefur. I felt like a puppet, a prisoner in my own clan.

"Hollyleaf." I heard Hazeltail mew "You need to come on the dawn patrol." she said, motioning with me to follow her. I sighed and got up, this, is going to be a long day.


End file.
